Dragon Masters of Blackthorn
by Tachiglassbender
Summary: Four new trainers leave Blackthorn. Three of which being the first to not start with Dratini. Fallow the adventures of Kerry as he learns exactly how it is to travel the world. I do not own the rights to Pokemon, Nintendo does.
1. Chapter 1

OK, this is a pokemon fan fic, i hope there are people out there who read this kind of thing. Anyway, its set six years after Gold, Silver and Crystal in Johto. I take a little creative license giving the Dragon masters psychic like abilities but i thought it works in this concept. Anyway enjoy.

**Chapter one: The Ceremony.**

Blackthorn City shuddered as the moon rose, nothing stirred in the mountain retreat whilst the elders stood round the four pokeballs before them. History was going to be made when the morning came, as for the first time since the dragon master village had been made, the trainers that start the next day would be quizzed as usual, however they might not receive a Dratini. Each of the four balls held something different and unique in every right of itself.

One of the elders stepped forward and inspected each ball with a critical eye. The balls themselves had been hand crafted and designed by the great Kurt himself, shaping and styling the ball to suit only the pokemon they contained peacefully, the four most powerful pokemon that can be tamed. The elder twisted the dark blue ball in his hand, stroking the shark fin with his thumb like he would the creature itself.

Seemingly satisfied he put the ball down and picked up a yellow ball and before he examined it whispered sweet talk into the ball, he knew the creature inside this one well as it was he who bread its parents for the mornings trainer. With a silent moan from inside he knew it heard, reassured by the sound of his voice. The elder smiled before picking up another blue ball, this bearing red wings, shaped not to jut out the ball but slightly elevate the surface of the sphere. A sharp snapping sound could be heard with in ball as the creature with in made it known that it was still hungry. Smiling a dark smile he placed the ball down once more, only to glare at the last, green ball sitting in the cluster.

The elder did not believe it was worthy of recognition from the council of Blackthorn. Indeed he believed the fourth trainer should have simply waited till next year, as this one just seemed a disgrace to the dragon type. Even its final form was to week for him to recognise it. But the other council members out voted him on this matter, as there was four starting trainers and it _was_ a dragon whether he liked it or not.

He stepped down from the alter, feeling his robes waver as he took his place in a corner, in turn the other elders took his place and checked each ball in turn, looking for any impurity within and out as they listened to the pokemon sing to each other…

* * *

In the light of the dawning sun Kerry flung himself out of bed. The day had finally come, the day he gets his first pokemon from the elders. He rushed to the wardrobe and as he started to rip the pajamas of his flesh there was a sharp knock at the door when his mothers voice drifted through the doors "Before you dress in your usual clothes remember, oh please remember, that you have to wear the kimono to the ceremony."

Kerry slapped himself on the forehead as he had just plucked out one of his shirts. With a heavy sigh he put the shirt back in before pulling out the long black silk robes. The nature of the fabric making it cling to him as he tied the sash round his mid rift.

As he went for the door he noticed his reflection in the mirror. His long dark red hair flowed down past his shoulders whilst his hair on the back went most of the way down to his thighs. Turning his amber eyes to the door Kerry exited the room and padded down the stairs. His dad greeted him from the table pointing at a selection of Rice balls, "You better eat up, and you have a big day ahead of you."

_Can you at least show a little concern over you're son leaving the house for the rest of his life?_ he thought as he began to eat into the cake, slowly eating his way through to its core. As he swallowed he looked to the pile on the right. To the tent in his bag and the bag, which would soon be filled with food and supplies for his journey, with a heavy sigh he stood up and walked to the door. Having finished all he could eat on this day he said, "Are you and mum coming to the Ceremony?"

"Nah, your mother has work to do and I have to start packing your bag." His dad said, not even raising his head from behind his newspaper.

"I see." Kerry said before he opened the door and headed towards the fortress in the distance. Inside the house his dad folded down the newspaper, tears streaming from his eyes.

* * *

Kerry knelt in the cold chamber with three other teenagers. He knew the other three well and new one in particular shouldn't be there that day. Luke turned his violet eyes towards him in a vicious leer. The guy had always been a bully, using his large size as a weapon whilst the other two seemed more obsessed with there own personal goals for them to ever notice Kerry being attacked.

As time dragged on with no one speaking or moving, Kerry began to wonder what was keeping the Elders when the door creaked open and the four dragon masters entered the room.

They stood around them all before Master Lance said. "One of us shall now take you into a side room and sense your aura. You shall then be taken into another room whilst we then work out who deserves which pokemon."

The four starting trainers said nothing as the masters stood before a trainer and escorted them into other rooms. Kerry looked round to see he had been given Lance. Who smiled warmly, patting his shoulder saying "Don't look so sad, it's a special day today."

"I guess…" Kerry said, not feeling cheered up in the least as he and Lance entered a candle lit room and knelt opposite each other.

"Just relax now." Lance said as he raised two hands to either side of Kerry. His hands glowed lightly as Kerry felt a soft push in his mind. Hot sweat rolled down his neck while Kerry felt his soul being violated. Again and again he felt a piece being ripped off him when finally the master lowered his arm. "I hate doing that." Lance sighed looking round "Always feel like I am invading someone else's personal place."

Kerry couldn't move. He felt himself shaking but he couldn't stop it as he felt a soft pat on his back. "Its over now." Lance said. "And I have a strong idea which you get."

With that, the once pokemon champion, left the room…

* * *

"There is no question who Luke gets." Master Kelborn said. "A personality like that belongs to the Land shark, no question."

"Shouldn't we wait for the other masters?" Lance asked, "For all we know Sally or Samantha are more worthy of the Shark."

"Trust me, this guy is all about brute force, it's a match made in heaven!" Kelborn said then he raised an eyebrow, "You haven't said whom Kerry should get. Are you unsure or…"

"Oh I know who he should get." Lance said darkly. Glancing at the green ball. Its red spots seemed to look back at him. "I don't think Liloch would approve though, he seems to have a personal vendetta against the poor thing."

"Oh," Kelburn said, also looking down at the ball hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Lance said, "He is an underdog, a beaten and abused underdog, much like our little friend here. Not that it's been abused, its reputation has been though."

"I see." Kelburn said. Stepping away from the four balls. As he turned his head back to lance to ask him another question the third Master Clair entered the room. She looked cagily at her rival Lance before saying "Well she was complex. Not sure what she should get exactly…"

She took a couple of steps towards the balls before continuing, "She seemed like she has been through a lot over the last twelve years. So she should get one that would be a good friend to her."

"That bad huh," Lance said. Thinking over what that should be, "Well maybe Dratini then. You and I both know how much of a friend that can be. What do you think Master Kelburn?"

"It would certainly be better for her than either Bagon or Gible." Kelburn agreed. "What with Bagon's habit of jumping of cliffs and Gible is more self absorbed in getting power. Specially when it becomes a Garchomp."

_He is only saying that because he wants Luke to get Gible._ Lance thought looking at the alter. _Though he is right, Bagon might make an OK friend but like Gible only really cares about power._

The three discussed the events some more when Master Liloch enters, his grey kimono wavering as the old man stepped forward. He looked at them all behind stern grey eyes before saying "Bagon." Was all he said. Not even delving into why he thought she should get it or why it should be that way.

"Well," Lance said, glancing at each Master "I guess we each get to take the one we wanted."

"It seems that way." Kelburn said happily as he scouped up the blue ball with a fin. Clair reached out and slowly picked up the yellow. Feeling the shape of the carefully carved out wings beneath her hand she turned and went back to the room she had emerged from slowly, her stride unsure if she was doing the right thing.

Lance continued to lean on the pillar as Liloch stepped forward and picked up the blue ball with red wings. Still glaring at the green. "Have you advised the pupil that it would be better…" he began but Lance cut across him

"Just cos _you_ have an unhealthy hatred of the poor thing doesn't mean its worthless. Besides they are a perfect match for each other."

Liloch looked like he would argue but Lance stared him down "Remember your place Liloch, I was chosen as head Dragon Master of Blackthorn, NOT you."

Liloch growled before turning and stomping out the room. Sighing Lance bent low and picked up the green ball. "You my little friend," he whispered inside "Are going to learn peace at last."

With that he headed back to the room where Kerry was, now recovered, sitting in wait, eager to find out what his first pokemon would be.


	2. Chapter 2

OK. I am so sorry i am so late with this chapter. However to make it up to you all after this chapter i'll be doing little video previews of the next chapter. As another note i hope more of you review.

ps. I don't like this chapter.

**Chapter 2: Leaving**

Kerry was only just regaining his ability to move as Lance returned. He tried to raise his yellow eyes towards Lance and only managed with extreme difficulty as the master knelt before him again.

"I must apologise for the side effects of the aura search." Lance said, "The true masters of Aura were able to do it painlessly but that custom died out long ago."

Kerry was not listening however as his entire mind became filled with the presence of Lance's closed fist. Lance fallowed his gaze and grinned to himself as he said "But of course this is what you care about."

He extended his hand, the fingers slowly uncoiling from the small ball, which expanded from the release of pressure. It was an unusual ball, both the top and bottom where lime green with two red circles like eyes on either side. Along the top surface where carved into the ball, little antenna which stretched to the back.

"Inside this ball." Lance said "Is the pokemon your Aura is most connected to in its first stage of evolution. It hatched from its egg a seven days ago and is currently at level fifteen."

"I thought starting trainer's first pokemon was at level five…" Kerry said, thinking out loud.

Lance chuckled "That's true for most places. But here because dragon pokemon are so hard to raise we start them off with a little boost. Though in your case that might not have been necessary…"

He trailed of as he placed the ball in Kerry's hand. He didn't even notice he had outstretched it as his fingers closed around the ball. It felt warm beneath his fingers, more like a shell than the hard plastic he had expected. His fingers inched to the button, he looked back to Lance asking a silent question.

Lance nodded and moved back, being careful not to cause too much of a distraction as Kerry's finger pushed in the release button. The top flung back as a blue light shoot out of the ball, turning into the shape of a small for legged creature on the ground.

It wasn't exactly pretty. Its body was the same length as a small rabbit. Short stubby legs grew from a turtle like shell. The colour of a desert stone its head was the length of its body with a long maw filled with razor sharp teeth. No visible ears and eyes the size as pennies. Strangely each was black with a four-pointed star, as it looked Kerry up and down before releasing a deep yawn.

"This is Trapinch." Lance said as the little creature walked to the side. Looking for something to eat.

Kerry followed it with his eyes saying, "But Trapinch isn't a dragon type pokemon, it's a ground type."

"She will become a dragon type when she evolves." Lance said, correcting his previous statement "Right now she is just a ground type but due to her evolutions she is worthy of a dragon master. More worthy than the Lavatar Master Liloch wanted it to be in my option."

The Trapinch was now chewing on one of the pillars. Leaving deep gouges in the wood. It then spat out the wood before sniffing inside it holes. A look of disappointment shrouded its face as it sulked back to the two people.

"I think you should put her back in her ball." Lance said as it looked between them. "You will need to take it out when you need to feed it or if you have a job for it."

Kerry picked up the ball and then pushed the button. Nothing happened. Lance laughed as he said, "You need to say its name for it to actually return to the ball. It's a safety feature built into the ball to stop the ball trying to get the wrong pokemon."

"Oh." Kerry said. Then he looked back at Trapinch. "Trapanch, return?" the ball opened then Trapinch turned into blue energy and flowed back inside."

"How does it actually work?" Kerry asked looking up at Lance.

"I don't really know." Lance admitted, "When you reach Azalea town you should ask Kurt."

Kerry nodded without realizing who Kurt was as the ball shrank down again in his hand. He looked down at the small ball before rising to his feet. Lance rose with him and they both bowed. In a small daze Kerry turned and left the room

Kerry once again walked down the stairs. Having changed out of his kimono into shorts and t-shirt he walked back down the stairs. Pulling his travelling coat around him. His parents stood at the bottom, a thick rucksack in front of his mother.

"I've packed you enough food till you reach New Bark Town." His mother said handing the bag to him. "Along with enough money to keep you going for a while."

"Right." Kerry said in a week voice. He stepped forward and slung it over his shoulder. The sheer weight of it nearly unbalanced him before he turned and looked between the silent, stony-faced parents.

Silence reined for few awkward moments. Or was it a few years? Kerry couldn't tell which before his Dad strode to the door, opening it and holding it open. Kerry looked out into the world before him then back at his parents. Still no one spoke until Kerry decided to just say it.

"Good bye then."

"Take care." His mother said with no empathy. Kerry turned to the door and left, feeling tears fighting to be released.

At the edge of the city a small commotion seemed to be blocking the path. Luke was standing over Samantha, a vicious leer over his hairless face as he twirled a dark blue ball in his hand. A cruel twinkle in the violet eyes as he said, "Come on Sammy, let's see what you got."

Glancing to the side Kerry saw Lucy struggling not to laugh. A little blue creature standing at her heels watching on, it stood like a small featherless bird, on two stubby legs beneath it with tiny arms to match. It had a white crest going back across its skull down its spine as it snapped its reptilian head towards the small, scared girl on the ground.

Anger bubbled in the bottom of his spine as his mind twitched. After the lack of care his parents had showed him and being subjected to watch something like this he felt himself step forward.

"Leave her alone." He growled at Luke, his hand sliding into his pocket and clutching at the green ball. Luke turned and smiled once more. Holding out the ball he said, "Now why should I do that?" he said.

With a push of a button his ball opened up and another shot of blue energy swarmed on the ground. Forming into a blue ball. It looked like a cross between a piranha and a hammerhead shark with its two stumpy legs that grew from the energy as a shark like fin grew from its nose to half way down its spine, with tiny arms. It stood the same height as Trapinch as it opened its fish like mouth, revealing a fine row of dagger shaped teeth.

The ball in Kerry's hand seemed to burn hot as if the creature inside wanted out. Kerry's fingers fumbled the button down as Trapinch practically leaped from the ball fully formed. It looked at the pokemon opposite, eyes a blaze.

Lucy now did fall to the ground laughing her head off, golden curls falling over her face as her hair fell forward. Luke's leer grew into a smirk as he said to the sharked fined creature. "Go have supper Gible."

Gible seemed to smile itself as it began to run forward. Kerry had no clue what to do, he had never battled or told anything what to do before, but to his surprise Trapinch seemed to have a good idea as it bit into the ground and begin to burrow into the ground before Gible got to it.

Samantha let out a startled cry, as her pokemon seemed to release itself to. A long snake like creature slithered between her and Luke. Two long white ears came out its head whilst large black eyes stated a challenge. Lucy's pokemon whined and snarled at it. Lucy sat up from the laughing and said "Oh go ahead Bagon, use your scratch attack."

The 'Bagon' ran forward. Looking even more like a flightless bird as it went with its tiny arms flailing. The serpentine dragon raised its tail to the advancing pokemon as Luke looked back. "Gible, forget that pathetic thing and go after the Dratini!"

Gible, who had been trying to figure out where Trapinch had gone, now noticed the Dratini where it started off. It made a small cry and ran forward, displaying its raiser sharp teeth again when it stood on grassless soil and Trapinch hurtled out the ground, its mouth clamped on Gible's body as it sunk its own dagger teeth into his sides.

Luke was now spinning on the spot whilst the Bagon got slapped across the face by the Dratini's tail. Gible cried out trying to fight out of the giant beak of Trapinch only for Tapinch to shake Gible around like a rag doll.

Kerry just stood and watched, his mind blank as he watched the small rabbit sized creature fight so savagely when Gible manage to hit Trapinch hard enough to let it go. The teeth as it turned out didn't penetrate Gibles skin even though it left deep scratches on the pokemon's round body. Luke was out raged as he then watched Gible proceed and lift Trapinch over its head and slam it back in the ground again.

A dark shadow loomed over all of them making them look up as a massive dragon descended in the centre. Kerry looked behind him and saw lance standing there, looking outraged at how the starting trainers where handling themselves. The dragon he called forth roared loudly making Dratini and Bagon stop fighting each other completely. The Gible however seemed to ignore its presence and continue to swing the Trapinch around by the tail.

Lance seemed to say nothing but his dragon turned to the two small pokemon and wrenched them apart. The two small pokemon struggled in its hands as Trapinch snapped its mouth towards Gible as the land shark squeaked in protest at being held.

"Mind telling me what you're all doing?" Lance demanded.

"Battling." Luke said his own face filled with rage. "You had no business to interfere!"

"Yes I did as not a single one of you was doing your role!" Lance countered. "You don't just leave them to do it, its more abuse than anything else!"

Luke looked like he was about to argue some more when Lance's Dragonite turned and glared at Luke. Its little antenna bristled as sparks flew of them. Luke stepped down, not wanting to argue with a dragon.

"Recall your pokemon." Lance said. "ALL of you!"

They did as instructed. Kerry felt the ball shake in protest but then die down. Lance shook his head. "Luke, if you intend to attak now is your best chance."

Luke leapt back. Petrified by what Lance had just said. The Dragonite seemed to welcome the idea as it spread its wings wide, awaiting the moment it was told go. Luke turned and sulked off. Lucy looked after him then jogged to keep up.

Kerry fell to the ground. Opposite him Samantha looked over to Lance, having still not said anything as the master looked between them. A look of shame across his face.


	3. Author Note to Readers

Author Note

**Author Note**

I'm sorry my chapters are only coming once a week. I have almost finished this chapter but I don't think I will have it finished until Monday at the earliest and unfortunately for you lot from next Sunday to next Friday I will not have access to the Internet. To compromise however when I get back I will try to upload two chapters when I get back with a video preview of the next chapter.

Apologies for the lateness with the chapters but you all most remember I am studying hard for college so I don't have much time to spare for writing. That is not to say I will be stopping writing this fan fic as I do enjoy writing this. As such just bear through it until I get more time to add chapters more frequently.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trapinch vs /potw/177-i.jpg**

"So." Lance said as he towered over both Samantha and Kerry as both he and his Dragonite glared at them. "Do either of you wish to tell me why neither of you felt like being a trainer and actually directing your pokemon or am I going to have to pluck the information from your brain?"

Kerry raised his amber eyes to lances. The shame in him fleeing at the thought of the humiliation he would feel if Lance invaded his mind. Especially to continue and let a victim like Samantha continually dragged down for his own incompetence. He cleared his thought as he said, "I froze sir. Samantha had little to d with it, the other two where picking on her and I intervened. Only I did not know how to handle Trapinch, I don't know her well enough yet."

Lance stood taken aback. He hadn't expected such an immediate response from either of them as Kerry continued to stare into Lance's eyes, unblinkingly. With a heavy sigh he turned a kinder gaze to Samantha as he asked, "Is what he say true? Where the other two picking on you?"

Samantha yelped as if she was pinched. Then, in a small, soft voice said, "Yes."

Lance sighed again as he stood thinking. _So in reality, the Dratini only came out to protect her, as it seemed she wasn't going to do anything for herself. Well your race are loyal aren't you my friend._

_**Quite right Lance. **_The Dragonite thought back. _**Our young can become protective for the trainers if it needs to. And hers is particularly feisty.**_

Lance only smiled to the yellow dragon before he turned back to Kerry on the ground. "Your reasons for getting involved where noble. You should have thought things through better however."

He then paused for a second and smiled. "As punishment, your to escort her across the country. You want to protect her then go ahead. And I will know if you are with her or not." He added.

Kerry looked back puzzled. _How is travelling with company a punishment? Surly it was more…_ then he understood. It wasn't really a punishment. It was a cover up so he can say he punished us when he really hadn't.

Lance smile grew as he continued to talk. "Before I forget again. We where meant to give you these." He said as he handed them ten small, clear pokeballs each. "We where meant to give them to you all after the ceremony but we had misplaced them last night. I'll hold onto theirs till they make it back here for their eighth badge. They have to come back at some point."

_I presume that's there punishment for bullying. _Kerry thought. Lance winked.

Samantha rose back up onto her feet. Lance looked between them and said "Well you lot best be off. Good luck on your adventure."

_Four hours later_

Kerry hammered the final peg of his tent into the ground as he looked around. The route had taken its toll with both Kerry and Samantha being scratched and bruised from slipping on the wet rocks.

He glanced over to the side and watched as Samantha poked at the noodles boiling in the pot. He sat opposite her as it bubbled, taking a bowl out two bowls from his bag handing her one.

When the ball on his belt shook and Trapinch emerged. Snapping hungrily towards him.

"Erm…" he said "Do you know what Trapinch eat?"

Samantha thought for a moment then confessed "I have no idea. With a mouth like that I would assume small animals but then again its indigenous to the dessert."

"Its wha?" Kerry asked

Samantha blushed and said "Sorry, I mean they all come from the dessert."

"No need to apologise for knowing something like that." Kerry said. Then thinking of something to talk about "So how did you learn so much about pokemon?"

Samantha flinched/ rubbing the side of her shoulder she only said "My parents made me study a lot over the years. I know lot about where you can find some pokemon, their defining characteristics, there strengths, weaknesses and the moves they learn."

"That's…" Kerry said, Trapinchs mouth hung open at the amount she had just said, "Quite a fair amount of information you're walking round with… is there a reason your parent's made you learn so much?"

Samantha said nothing. Just poked at the noodles in her bowl. Kerry looked back to Trapinch and said "Erm, until I find out what you normally eat will this do?" he asked putting down his bowl of noodles. The small creature sniffed at the pastry and then scooped its mouth in. Taking a large chunk of the stringy food she swallowed it in one gulp.

It sighed heavily before she plodded to the side, yawned and lied onto the ground. Kerry watched as she dozed at the side then heard a little chirp behind him. Kerry looked round and saw a small bird hopping into the camp. It was mostly green and had a short yellow beak. It stood roughly 20 cm tall and its wings where gold with vibrant red tips.

Trapinch opened one of its eyes and seemed to smile ass it faced the little bird. Samantha looked up "Oh… a Natu…"

The Natu hopped closer to the Trapinch. Seemingly curious of the small reptile when Trapinch released a small cry, the bird flew half a foot away but seemed to hit an invisible barrier.

Trapinch twisted its head to the side as he watched the bird try to break through the invisible wall when it sat back on the ground.

"What's going on?" Kerry thought out loud.

"Its Arena trap." Samantha said. Watching the natu try to run away from the Trapinch. "Trapinch's ability, stops pokemon from escaping from it."

"You mean it can't escape even if it wants to?" Kerry asked.

"You can try to catch it. That should sae it." Samantha murmured, holding her legs and turning away.

Kerry looked back as Trapinch opened its giant mouth as the small bird fluttered wildly. He grabbed one of the balls and through it at the small bird. Trapinch looked disappointed as it flew into the ball happelly and the clear shell shook violently in the air before clasping tight. The ball then turned green with a similar gold plating on the side as Natu had.

"That was… easy…" He said as he picked up the ball. Trapinch sulked to the side unhappy. _I guess she eats meat._ He thought as he put the ball on his side.

Kerry had Trapinch return and after an awkward silence between him and Samantha, went to bed.

Author note: Now I know this chapter might make people hate me for creating a formula like Pokemon with two trainers rather than the game (which I prefer) but believe me when I say this story would get REALLY boring if I didn't have another human character like Kerry for him to talk to.

Also apologies for how quickly Natu came into the story. It is one of the only two location make-ups I shall do for this. (The other one wont be for a while.)

And I also know Dragonite can't learn Psychic. But like with Lance I am using a little bit of Artistic license. Besides doesn't it just make it seem more badass thinking it can read your mind XD. Besides they are meant to be amazingly intelligent so it wont be that much of a leap of faith.

Chapter 4 should be up tomorrow or Tuesday at the latest.


End file.
